Story of my Life
by Bella.in.disguise
Summary: Bella has a twin brother, Sebastian. There's a new student, Edward, who becomes friends with Sebastian. When Bella meets Edward in Science class, they instantly have a connection. Complications rise, and are difficult to solve. Oh this is All Human.T-4lan
1. Chapter 1

****

Hello! Woo! A new Story! I'm excited! As you can tell with the exclamation points! I swear I'll still update this one and my other, even though I now have two going. Ok, enough of me being excited, here's my first chapter of my new story!

* * *

I walked down the hallway, with a fully loaded backpack slug across on shoulder into my room, to find my twin brother, Sebastian, lying on his bed reading his math textbook, with a pencil in his mouth and a paper lying on his chest.

"You know, math homework's a lot easier when you're sitting up-right and you're at a table." I said looking at him change position so he was writing on his textbook flat on his chest, barely able to see what he was writing.

"Yes, but that would include me moving, and I'm not really in the mood to move." He said, concentrating on what he wrote hard, that his tongue stuck out.

I threw my backpack onto my bed. "How did I end up related to you?" I grumbled, putting my hand on my forehead.

He sat up. "Well you see, I all happen when our parent's started to like each other very mu-" I cut him off, "Stop! That's not what I meant!"

I fell onto my bed, as he chuckled, "That's what you said."

"Yeah, well, you know what I mean." I said getting my homework binder out.

"Well what if I don't?" He asked, starting to get on my nerves.

"Then you're a complete moron." I said matter-of-factly.

He shut up and went back to his homework for a while. "Oh! I just remembered there's a new student at our school. He's in my history class. He came in after lunch."

"Really? Is he hot?" I asked, before I could think to hold that comment to myself.

"Yeah, he's eyes are so perfe- Wait! What am I saying, I've definitely been reading to many of your magazines." He said partly to himself.

"You read my magazines?" I asked surprised.

"What? Huh? Oh yeah, I like the embarrassing m

oment section, especially the one where the girls top falls off in the pool, that one's great" He said.

"Wow, your weird." I stared at him for a moment, "So anyway, What do you think of the new student?"

"Oh he's awesome, he's most likely coming over tomorrow." He said while he was looking over the textbook.

"Really?" I said shocked, "You just met him, and your inviting him over?"

"Yeah, it's a thing called being polite."

I scoffed, "Your never polite."

"Oh shut up."

"Make me"

"I would, but then that would end up not so good, remember last time?" He asked.

I laughed, "Yeah, you pushed me off my bed, and I broke my arm."

"And mom was so pissed, she grounded me for a week."

"Then I had to stay in the living room, so you couldn't bother me."

"Yeah, that was so funny."

"Yeah."

It was silent as we remembered that, we worked on our homework until dinner. That night I lied down wondering about tomorrow. Thinking about the new student, wondering if I had any classes before lunch with him, and tomorrow afternoon, when he would come over. I had no clue why he filled my mind, but I guess it would go away once I met him.

* * *

**Please Review! Reviews make me happyy!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so here's my next chapter! Woo! Yeah, you're all wonderful. I loved all of your reviews they made me happy! And yes, Sebastian is awesome, and you all know it. So on with my chapter!**

I woke up the next morning extremely tired the next morning, as always. Sebastian was snoring under his pillow with only boxers on, typical. I grabbed a fitted tee shirt and jeans and went into the shared bathroom in our room.

Once I took a shower, put my hair up into a messy ponytail, brushed my teeth, the normal routine, I went back into my room. I turn the lights on and pulled the pillow away from my brother.

"Wakey wakey! We leave in 15 minutes." I said and the only response was a slight mumble. "You better get up, or I'll pour water on you again."

He's eyes jutted open "You suck."

I smirked, "Downstairs, 10 minutes."

He mumbled words incomprehensibly as he moved about the room finding clothes to wear.

I jogged down the steps into the kitchen. My mom goes to work at nights and sleeps through the day, so I practically take care of the house. I got out two packs of pop-tarts and two cans of Diet Coke. I went back upstairs and rummaged around for all my textbooks, while Sebastian was in the bathroom brushing his teeth.

"It's my turn to drive today." I told him, still looking for my book.

"Shnoe" he said incomprehensibly, and I rose an eyebrow. He spit out toothpaste and then look at me from the mirror, " No, it's not, I'm driving."

"No, you drove all last week and yesterday, so it's my turn."

"But Addison thinks I look sexy when I drive to school." Addison was he's girlfriend, completely stuck-up and total bitch.

"You never look sexy, and Addison can get over it."

"I do too, more than you at least."

" Well you can look sexy," I made a face "while your riding in the passenger seat."

" You know, you really do suck."

"You'll get over it."

I took my backpack and went down stairs, " Four minutes!" I yelled up to him.

I heard him scrambling upstairs, and the heard him stomp down the stairs like and elephant. He shook his medium brown hair out of his eyes and grabbed a pack of pop-tarts and soda.

"Let's go." He mumbled, his backpack slung over one arm was halfway open.

I grabbed the jeep keys off the hook and went out the door. The jeep was bright yellow, and I simply adored it, my brother, on the other hand, not so much.

He groaned, "I hate the jeep."

"Well Dad took your car on a trip yesterday, so you'll get over it."

I swung my backpack into the open trunk and climbed in to the driver seat. I started the car, and heard the low rumble of the engine. I put my seat-belt on and looked at my brother. He was slouched down and looked at me with a 'what do you want sort of face' "Your seat belt." I said pointing.

He put it on mumbling swear words. If you hadn't noticed, my brother is not a morning person. "Happy?" he asked.

"Incredibly."

**This was a total filler, but the next chapter is going to be a whole lot better, I swear. I hope all of you enjoy it and please review! They make you smarter!!**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my gosh! I'm so happy this is one of my longest chapters, and I really really like this chapter. I hope you all do to and please review! They just make me write faster! Enjoy!**

* * *

Once we arrived at school and I put the jeep into park, Sebastian jumped out and Addison flew into his arms. Of course, they started making out a lot. I ignored them as best I could while I got my backpack from the trunk.

Carsyn, one of my friends since forever, came up next to me as we headed towards the school. She was the type of person who could talk forever. My brother happened to be walking a few feet in front of us, so that struck up a common conversation.

"Your brother is extremely hot. Addison doesn't deserve someone as hot as him." Carsyn said through thought.

This conversation happened quite often lately. She's had a major crush on Sebastian since the beginning of High School. I learned, it's best just to keep quiet.

After a few minutes of her going on about my brother, she turned to me. "So how are things going with Jacob?" a smile playing across her lips.

I blushed. I don't really like conversations pointed at me, because then I can't block them out, and I have to respond.

"The same mostly. We're still just dating. I don't know what to think about this relationship. It's barely even there." Jacob lived in La Push, a few minutes away from here. I've known him since I was little. Things were a little awkward between us at the moment and lately I've been trying to avoid him.

"Have you seen the new students yet?" She asked changing the subject.

"No, not yet." I said remembering about last night. "How many are there?"

"There's a girl in tenth, a guy in our grade, then a guy who's in his senior year."

"Oh. Do you have any classes with the guy who's in a year yet?"

" I don't know yet, but I hope so. He's extremely hot."

" You think all guys are extremely hot."

"Yeah, but he is really hot."

"Ok, see you in lunch." I said as I neared my biology classroom.

I sat down at my normal table, by myself, like usual. All the seats filled, except for the one next to me, as I doodled on my notebook waiting for class to start. Then a guy I haven't seen around here before walked into the room and went to the teacher to hand him a slip of paper. My heart skipped as I noticed the seat next to me was the only open one. I watched as the teacher pointed to my table and the guy walked over to my table.

He sat down and introduced himself, "I'm Edward Cullen."

"Hi. I'm Bella Swan."

His face looked surprised. "Swan? So your Sebastian's sister?"

"Unfortunately." I muttered. Edward chuckled, as I noticed that I had just said that out loud. My eyes went wide and felt the flush rise in my cheeks. I looked down and began doodling on my notebook, and made my hair fall like a curtain so he couldn't see my face. Why had I said that out loud? I only said comments like that to my brother. Why did I act so open around him? This was just too weird.

I looked down at my paper the whole class, trying not to look at Edward. But anytime my eyes would wander that direction, I always found his eyes starring back at me in an interested way. And every time, I would blush again.

Once the bell rang, I gathered my stuff quickly and headed to my next class, trigonometry. Thankfully he wasn't in that class, or my History class either.

Once it was time for my forth class, I walked into my French class and saw him sitting at one of the desks on my far left. My eyes locked on him, but my feet kept moving and I tripped on a desk ripping the part of my jeans near my shoe. I tripped a lot more than most people, so I was mostly used to it and braced myself to hit the floor. My books flew across the ground, and I caught myself on my hands. I started collecting my books when Edward started helping also. I grabbed my books when he offered them back to me and went to my desk on the right side of the room. My brother walked in, did a slight wave to Edward then walked to where I was sitting. The seats were alphabetized so my brother sat behind me. This was one of the two classes we shared together, the other class being English.

He must have noticed the rip in my jeans because he gave a small laugh then spoke, " What did you trip over this time?"

"It wasn't my fault. The desk tripped me." I said trying to defend my hard to defend position.

"I have no idea how you managed to trip over a desk, but I'm afraid to ask."

"Well, then don't"

"I won't. At least for now." He smirked. I was about to say something back, but the bell rang and I just gave him a glare and paid attention to the teacher.

Halfway through the class, I looked over at Edward, and he was staring at me once again. But this time I kept staring at him and then he looked away. From then I didn't see him staring at me anymore. I wondered why he was starring so much, but I liked the way it felt, for some reason.

* * *

**Yessss! Exciting chapter!! I hope you all really like it as much as I do. The next chapter should be interesting also! So don't forget about this story, it's going to get more interesting!**

**Review! They make you happier and more fun! I promise!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok guys, here's my next chapter!! **

**Oh and I realized I haven't been doing disclaimers so this is for the last chapters and this one…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot line and … ... … Sebastian! He's all mine! :D**

**Ok, hope you enjoy!**

Before Lunch I met up with Carsyn. Following behind her was Jacey, Mae, Duke, and Kyle. This was our normal group. Mae and Duke have been going out since 9th grade, they seem really happy together. Which is really funny since Mae had been a nobody and Duke used to be a jock. Jacey and Kyle had set them up on a blind date, and they got along really well. Carsyn and Mae had been friends since 8th grade so once everybody had got to know each other, we had formed our own little group.

"Hey Bella" Carsyn greeted me as was made a little circle on the sidewalk.

"Hey everybody." Jacey was on my left with Kyle on my right. On Kyle's right was Mae who was in Duke's arms. Carsyn was on Jacey's left.

"So have any you seen the new kid?" Duke asked the group.

"I did," Jacey spoke. "He was in my second hour."

" He was in my third" Duke spoke.

"He was in my first and fourth" I added into the group.

"Did any of you catch his name? The teacher never introduced him to our class." Duke said trying to get as much information on the new guy as possible.

"No, our teacher didn't introduce him either. How about you, Bella?" Jacey asked.

"Oh, yeah… His names Edward Cullen, and he knows my brother." I rolled my eyes at the last part and everyone else laughed.

"Who doesn't know your brother?" Kyle asked.

We headed into the lunch line, and got the gross food they were serving. After we settled ourselves around our usual table we broke into little conversations. I mostly sat their listening to both, putting in comments at the correct times, and not really paying attention to the conversations.

My eyes drifted over to my brother's table. He was sitting with Edward. Edward looked like he was playing the same role I was at my table, the quiet one who put little comments in. I watched him intently as he switched between conversations, watching his mouth move swiftly and the way his eyes spark-

"Bella!?" Carsyn asked waving a hand in front of my face.

"Uh? What? Oh..." I stuttered stupidly.

"What were you staring at?" She asked as she followed where my gaze had been. "The new kid?" she with raised eyebrows.

I blushed, but that was common.

"Oh my god. You like him!" She said as she smacked my shoulder.

I looked down at my tray and picked at the undercooked roll on the corner of my tray.

"Come on Bella. Don't be like that. It's cute." Carsyn said as she took another glance back at Edward who was now getting up to throw out his trash. "Oh look! He's going to pass us!"

At that my head whipped up to watch him pass. He looked over this way, and I smiled, he gave a slight nod of his head as an acknowledgement.

"It looks like you two know each other." Carsyn said with a big smile.

"We've just talked a bit…" As said as I remembered that weird conversation in Biology.

"What about?" she asked interested.

"Not much." I said truthfully.

"Well if your not going to talk, I'm going to ignore you."

'Okay' I thought to my self as I got up and threw away my trash.

The rest of the day passed smoothly, especially since Edward wasn't in any of my afternoon hours. I met up with Sebastian after my last hour, which was Gym, the worst hour of the day.

"How was gym?" He teased as we walked towards the jeep.

I rolled my eyes, "I only fell three times today."

"Only?"

"Oh shut up."

"Can I drive?" He asked making a puppy-dog face.

I laughed "Okay." I said giving in and then rubbed his head. He started to pant like a dog and that made me laugh harder.

"Edward's coming over around 4." He said as he jumped into the driver seat.

That made me stop laughing immediately. " Okay." I mumbled. How could I forget that Edward was coming over today? I couldn't stop thinking about it yesterday… A part of me wanted the night to pass quickly… but the other part got excited to see him… I was silent the rest of the way home.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please review Emmett will make fun of you if you don't!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's another chapter! I know! I'm excited too! Wow, ok so here's my next chapter I hope you all enjoy.**

When we got home it was about 3:15. I decided that I had enough time to go on a small jog before Edward came over. I went up to my room and changed into some Capri sweatpants and a tank top.

I jogged around the neighborhood about three times, greeting several neighbors that I encountered along the way. When I came back to the house it had been about a half-hour. I grabbed a water bottle out of the refrigerator and went up to my room to change once more.

I went into the bathroom and took down my hair brushing it smooth down my back. As I started to look for something to change into, I put my iPod on shuffle, in its docking station, and turned up loud enough to not here the television on downstairs.

A couple of minutes later the song changed, and I started to dance around the room trying to find a top. I had taken my tank top off and was now just in my bra.

I danced around crazily and sang extremely loud, about as loud as my music. **(A/N: The song is Our time Now by Plain White T's)**

"This is the dance for all the lovers  
Takin' a chance for one another  
Finally it's our time now  
These are the times that we'll remember  
Breaking the city's heart together  
Finally it's our time now  
It's our time now

Oh oh o-… Oh!" I exclaimed as I heard laughing coming from the doorway. My brother was holding his sides laughing, while Edward seemed to be staring at me…Or more like my shirtless torso. I blushed and looked around for a shirt.

I pulled on a bright blue fitted tee and sat down on my bed. I rummaged through my backpack, getting all the books I needed for my homework.

Once Sebastian caught his breath, he fell onto his bed started rambling on about how funny I was in between more of his laughter. "Oh my god. That was the funniest thing I think I've ever saw… and how he… and you… and your face… and Oh my god that was funny."

"Wow, he can't even make complete sentences." Edward commented looking at Sebastian in disbelief.

"Yeah, despite what you think, he's not that bright." I said looking at him also.

"How long do you think it will last?"

"It depends. Once he was going for two hours…"

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"Wait. So this has happened before?"

"Oh! No, but it was something of the sort…"

"Like what…?"

"Like I tripped over his skateboard and fell down the stairs."

He stifled a laugh, "Are you always bit unbalanced?"

I took a playful defense, "It's not my fault that I fall too much. It's the ground's."

"Wow, great comeback" he said sarcastically.

"Yeah, well… I'd like to see you try."

"No thanks."

"That's what I thought."

"So, what do you want to do, while he calms down?"

"Umm… Want to play a board game?"

"Sure, what game?"

"Checkers?"

"Sounds good to me."

We played about twenty games before Sebastian started watching. He said that he was bored and told me to stop playing with his guest. I laughed and went working on my homework. When I was done I went down and made some spaghetti for dinner.

"It's ready!" I called up to the boys.

"Coming!" they yelled simultaneously.

I ate silently while they rambled on about a game they were playing upstairs. I didn't really pay attention, only when Edward spoke. He still made my mind wander, and I wondered why I could be so open around him. He left about an hour after dinner. And Sebastian was in a poor mood because now he had to finish his homework, and I told him I wouldn't help him with his French. I fell asleep on the couch and woke up around one. I stumbled up the stairs, to find Sebastian still up. I flopped down on my bed, mumbled a 'goodnight' and fell asleep quickly.

**Wow, sorry it took so long, I took me forever to get the muse to write more. I also could not think of the way it was going to work and... well you get the point. But please review, and I know this chapter wasn't as fun as some, well, at least the end of it wasn't :D Hope you enjoyed! **

**Review! Or Emmett will get an irritable grizzly and set it on you.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so I am completely sorry for not updating for like ever. I've sort of got side tracked with everything that's been going on. But here's another chapter! Hope you enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Yeah... it's sad... But at least I have Sebastian!! Yay.**

I walked across the parking lot to the school building. Carsyn was sick today, so I walked by myself. I was excited for first hour. When I walked into the room Edward was already sitting at the table. I couldn't help but smile as he looked at me. I placed my books on the table and took the seat next to him.

"Hey." I said. "So… Yesterday was… interesting."

He chuckled, "Yeah, it was. I see you haven't tripped yet."

"Hey! Don't jinx it... That might be bad."

He gave a slight laugh as the teacher began. Then he pulled a piece of paper out, swiftly wrote something down, and slid it to me.

_So, What are you doing after school today?_

My heart skipped a beat, but I decided really not to let that show, but I still wanted to do something with him today after school so I wrote:

_**Um, Well nothing really. Today's Wednesday so… Sebastian is going to the Skate Park with his friends, so you could come over around 4 like you did yesterday… unless you wanted to do something else.**_

And slid it back to him. He shook his pen while he read the note and replied.

_That's fine. Can't wait. : D_

I read the note then looked at him and smiled back. I couldn't wait till after school. And apparently neither could he.

My next to classes passed rather quickly and then I was on my way to French. I walked into the room and saw Edward and Sebastian were already there. They were talking by Edwards seat, Sebastian's back towards me. I gave Edward a quick smile, which he returned with an amazingly crooked one, without Sebastian even noticing. I tried to walk quickly to my desk, which was a complete mistake as I tripped over my own feet and fell. Now everyone was starring at me for the loud crash my books had made.

I gathered them and stood back up and placed my books on my desk. The bell rang and everyone took their seats.

I looked at Edward then mouthed, 'Told you, you jinxed it.' And he chuckled.

"Way to fall over nothing this time." Sebastian whispered in my ear.

I slapped his leg, which was pushing against my chair. I heard him intake a quick breath of air from his wince. Even though I wasn't that good of a fighter, I could slap pretty hard when I wanted to.

Once the bell rang Sebastian came up and punched me in the arm. "Ow." I said in a why-in-the-world-would-you punch me sort of tone and felt the forming lump on my arm. Even though I can slap, Sebastian can punch much harder.

"That's for slapping me. You made a hand print on my leg." I stared at him as I saw my small hand print on his calf.

"Well, you made a bruise on my arm." I said as I pointed to the slowly appearing fist mark on my upper arm.

"It's not my fault."

"Oh really? Then how'd that get there?"

We must have been yelling because Edward made his way over and asked, "What are you to fighting about?"

"He punched me." I said, covering the now black and blue mark on my arm.

Edward stared at Sebastian. "Dude, Why'd you punch her?"

"Because she slapped me."

"Because you insulted me."

"Because you're easy to insult."

"Ugh!" I sighed. " I'm leaving. See you later, Edward."

I turned to walk away as I heard Sebastian talking, "What she mean by that? You guys don't have anymore classes together I thought."

"Nothing." Edward replied. "Come on, let's get to lunch.

**Here you go guys! Sorry it's mostly a filler.. But it's sort of interesting, especially since now Edward and Bella are staring to get closer.**

**The quicker you reply the quicker I post! So reply or You won't get to know what happens with Bella and Edward and I promise, it is going to get A LOT more dramatic.**

**Review!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Squee! Okay so here I am updating again! Yayyy!! But let me tell you guys.. I only got 9 reviews... So this time I'm going for like 13 ish. And I think you guys can pull that off. But.. we'll see how it goes.. anyway. On with the Chapter!!**

I drove home from school alone, because Sebastian got a ride to the park with his friends. I was so nervous and excited about Edward coming over. My thoughts were racing. I was so sidetracked that when pulling into my driveway I almost hit a neighbor hood cat. It was bad. I hopped out of my jeep and swung my bag over my shoulder, twirling my keys in my hand. I unlocked the door, grabbed an ice pack for my arm, and went up to my room and dropped my stuff onto the floor.

It was 3:50 so Edward should be over soon. I ran a brush threw my hair and fixed my eyeliner, which was the only make-up I wore. I thought all the other make-up looked to over done on me so I never bothered with it.

I tidied up my room like putting the clothes that were on the floor in the basket and making my bed. Then the doorbell rang and my heart went into a frenzied flutter. "Coming!" I managed to yell.

I ran down most of the stairs, but fell down the bottom five, making a huge noise and landing on my arm. "Oww." I mumbled. "Bella?" He questioned behind the door.

"I'm okay." I called back, then went and opened the door. He looked so amazing standing his bag slung over his shoulder, standing with a worried expression written across his face. "Hi." I said shyly.

"Hey. Are you sure you're okay? That was really loud noise you made. How many stairs did you fall down anyway?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's no worry. It was only five stairs..."

"Five? Bella, that's a lot of stairs. Is anything hurt?"

"It's nothing major. My wrist is a little sore. But it's nothing bad, I promise." I reassured him.

"Let me see it." He said simply holding his hand out.

I rolled my eyes and placed my left arm into his warm hand. "This isn't necessary." I said like I didn't care but just him holding my arm made my heart smile with pleasure.

He didn't pay attention to my statement, and squeezed my wrist in different places. "Ouch." I said when he touched the part that hit the floor.

"Sorry." He said looking apologetically into my eyes then flipping my hand over to display the backside of my hand and also the huge bruise/bump mark on my upper arm. He eyes widened as he saw the bruise. "I can't believe he hit you that hard." He mumbled.

"Yeah, but I'm used to it. So, can we stop examining my wrist now? Since you know it's not as bad as my arm."

"Yeah, just be more careful, please?" He asked. Looking at me from the top of his eyes. He was so gorgeous that all I could do was nod. "Maybe I did jinx you by saying that this morning.

I laughed at that. "I told you!"

He bit his lip. "Sorry, again."

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." I tapped my fingers on my leg, "So... What do you want to do? We could go up to my room and listen to music or do homework or something, or we could stay down here and watch TV."

"Uh... Want to go up to your room... and do homework?"

"Sure." I led the way to my room. I picked up my bag from the corner and placed it along the edge of my bed towards my pillow, and sat down. Edward placed his bag next to mine and sat down also.

I pulled out my French homework. "How do you say road?"

"Ru." He said perfectly.

"Rue?" I asked leaning a bit closer to him.

"No. Ru. It a short u. Like threw your nose. Ru." He shifted closer to me.

"Roo." I said raising an eyebrow.

He took his and gently squeezed my cheeks so my mouth was open in an "o". "Now say it."

"Ru." I said just above a whisper. My eyes locked on his.

"Correct." He whispered back. He then took his other hand and brought it up behind my neck and gently pulled me to his face. He slowly touched lips to mine. He pulled away looking into my eyes. "I hope that was okay.."

"It was perfect." I replied, then pulling into a deeper kiss this time.

"Holy shit!"

We both pulled away quickly. I felt my face grow hot, and saw Edward wipe his mouth on the back of his hand.

"Look it-" Edward began standing up.

"No! Dude! That's my sister. That is not okay! I can't even believe you would do that. I don't think I'll be able to get that picture out of my mind." Sebastian yelled, both of them getting closer.

"Hey!" I yelled get up off the bed, standing in between them, facing my brother. "What do you care who I kiss!? You make-out with Addison all the time and you don't see me freaking out!"

"You're my younger sister! And he's a friend of mine! I don't want to know about your relationship with him, and now I will! Your not allowed to date him."

"I don't think you get a say in this." Edward said his voice deep and frightening.

"Hell yeah I do." Staring Edward down, he took a step forward.

"Guys! No fighting!" I yelled, pushing apart on the chests. "I think this should be my choice."

"Dad's not home so I get a say in this."

"Who gives a crap on what you think? This is between Edward and myself. And honestly I don't see anything wrong with him. Just give it up, your fighting a lost battle."

"Fine. But I don't want to see you making-out with him."

"Then your not aloud to make-out with Addison."

"Hell yeah I am. I give a crap on what you think."

"Exactly my point! So you need to get over it."

"Fine, Just don't do it in front of me."

"Whatever, but I can't make that promise."

It was quiet for a couple seconds, and then Edward spoke up. "I think I'm going to go now.

"I'll walk you out." I volunteered. WE walked down stairs. "So does that mean we're going out now?" I asked when we reached the door.

"I guess so. But what about-"

"Sebastian? Don't worry about him, He'll get over it."

"Yeah... Well, see you tomorrow." He bent down and gave me a slight kiss, then turned and headed to his car.

"Bye!" I called.

He smiled and waved. I watched him as he left, excited about the next day.

**OMG! I KNOW! This chapter was completely amazing, I think. And I hope you guys did too! It was full of new info.. and! It's one of my longest chapterss!! YAYy! But you know what? I won't know if you guys don't review!! So, Review! If you don't Sebastian won't be your friend, and you won't get a hug from Edward either! So...**

**REVIEWWW!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh my gosh guys. I've been gone like forever. But I just recently finally got 13 reviews on my last chapter and have a ton of muse for this story so here goes my next chapter! Hope yall love it!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything except my yummy Sebastian! and Carsyn, Duke, Kyle, and Janey.... but Sebastain is way more betters. (lol great grammar right?)**

* * *

I managed to scrape my knees getting out of the jeep in the school parking lot. Thankfully Sebastian had already locked lips with Addison and didn't notice.

Carsyn came over, half laughing. "Way to go Bella. You didn't even make it into the school yet."

I just shoved her shoulder as we walked to my class. I was so excited to see Edward, and was happy we had at least two classes together.

I entered the class, right before Edward and no one else was really there yet. And placed my books down before I noticed he was behind me.

"Hello." He said wrapping his arms around my waist.

I jumped then lent into him, "Hi there. How are you?" I smiled up at him.

He let go and then took his seat, as did I, "Very good. How about yourself?"

"Amazing." I said as he linked our hands together.

Class started as he ripped another sheet of paper out of his notebook. He gracefully scribbled on it then slid it across the desk.

_So I see you fell again. Your knees are all torn up._

_**It's nothing. It just stings. I fell out of my jeep this morning…**_

_Do you ever not hurt yourself? _

_**I try to, I'm just clumsy.**_

_Haha. Well we'll see if I can help that. _

_So I was thinking you could come over my place today. What do you say?_

_**Sure :) sounds like fun. And it's only fair since you've been to mine twice.**_

_Exactly what I was thinking. =)_

I smiled to him and he smiled back right as the bell rang. I gathered my things, and then gave him a hug, "See you in forth." He lent in for a kiss, but I just shook my head smiling, "Nuhhuh… Wait till later." He just made a pouty face and I laughed.

He gave me another hug out of the classroom then headed to his next class. I went to mine, and sat through the boringness quite and thinking about Edward. He was so perfect and I was so lucky. I couldn't believe he liked me back.

The nest two classes passed painfully slow, and then the bell rang for forth and she tried to hurry tripping over her chair. She grumbled, and then headed to forth. Sebastian was already there, along with Edward. She smiled to Edward and walked over to them. "Hey." She said as she gave a hug to Edward.

"Hey yourself." He replied. I looked at Sebastian as he left them and took his seat. He looked rather sulk-ish

"I wish he'd get over it." I said as I unlinked from around his waist.

"Yeah same." They took their seats as class began. They exchanged glances a lot during the class period, until Sebastian saw what they were doing and slapped the back of my head, while the teacher was writing something on the board. I winced and rubbed the back of my head. Then swung my hand down and slapped him in the same spot on his leg as before. I heard his intake of air, and then continued taking my notes, right when the teacher turned back around.

Class ended and the rest of the day kind of dragged by. It was forever till the last bell rang and then I quickly left gym class, thankfully not tripping as badly.I met up with Sebastian outside of my yellow jeep and we hopped inside.

"What are you so excited about?" Sebastian question asked as I practically bounced in my seat.

"Oh nothing." I said casually as I stopped my bouncing a little.

"Pshh, come on what is it?"

"Fine. I'm going over to Edward's today." I stated simply.

I could tell he was staring at me. "Your going over to _his _house? Why? Your not allowed. Your not going."

"Wow geez. You do know you can be a big pain sometimes. Your not dad you know. And I'm truly touched by your protectiveness, but you can't say anything especially with whore of a girlfriend you have."

He turned his head towards the window solemnly.

I parked the car once we were in the driveway. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He said harshly, and slammed the door heading towards the house.

"Sebastian?" I called to him as I followed up the stairs to our room. "Tell me… please?"

"It's nothing okay?" he said. His voice cracked. As he faced his wall, he placed his backpack on the floor next to his bed. I sat there in silence waiting because she knew he would spill if she waited long enough. "Addison broke up with me."

He muttered quietly and paused. I didn't say anything, he tells more when you don't ask questions. I know backwards right? "She fucking broke up with me! I mean, I didn't do anything wrong did I?" He asked yelling as he turned around to face me. "She didn't even act weird or anything! It was so unexpected. It all my fault isn't it? I'm such a bad boyfriend! Why am I so messed up? She did herself a favor didn't she, leaving me, I'm just a bad page in her book!"

"And your right. She is a whore! A big ass fuc-!"

"Sebastian! Stop!" I couldn't take it anymore. Tears started to leak from his eyes. And he started to heave and sob. I got up from my bed and he broke down. "It's okay. She's not worth it. You're going to find another girl who's ten times better than her. You know you will." He sobbed into my chest, as we sat in the middle of the floor. "Your going to be okay. You know that right. And you had nothing to do with it, she's going to regret it. Come on get up."

I pushed against him as he stood up. "Great look you got my shirt all wet."

He gave a wet chuckle. I turned my back to him and pulled off my wet tee, and put on a different on. "Well you can always go out with Carsyn." I said as I walked into the bathroom, "You're all she really talks about."

"Ugh, that's seriously messed up. You should convince her I'm like some douche."

"Tried that."

"Dude you have some messed up friends."

I laughed, "Well see you later, I'm going over Edward's. Be home later, kay?"

"Yeah I guess. Just be careful okay?"

"Awwww." I hugged him. "I will. Don't get into to much drama kay? See you later." I pulled my key's from my purse, and headed out the door. I was so excited. I blasted my music and headed to Edward's.

* * *

**So??? What'd you think? I won't know if you don't review! Please please please Review! They make me happy, and have more muse for my story! Which means i'll update faster! And trust me the next chapter is going to be CRAZY!**

**Review and Sebastian might be interested! Since he of course is now_ SINGLE_!**


End file.
